In baking, it is a fairly common practice to make a pie with layers. Making a pie with vertical layers is reasonably straightforward as the ingredients are simply stacked on top of one another. However, baking pies with horizontal or concentric layers is a much more difficult task. Forming horizontal layers has been proven to be difficult because an individual must attempt to keep the ingredients separated, working against gravity, to layer the pie. Consequently, there is a need in the industry to provide a device that allows users to conveniently layer a pie in the horizontal direction without the need to keep the ingredients separated. This would allow individuals to bake a smaller pie concentrically arranged within a larger pie with ease and allow users to shape and form the crust of the inner pie.
Using traditional methods of baking a pie to bake a pie that is concentrically layered generally results in a deformed looking pie. Unless an individual is well versed in the art of baking, concentrically layered pies are difficult to make without the use of proper tools. Consequently there is also a need to provide a device that allows individuals, without much baking experience, to create an aesthetically pleasing concentrically layered pie.
Further, traditional methods of baking a pie in a regular pie pan are not suitable for baking pies that are concentrically layered. Baking a concentrically layered pie using a regular pie pan leads to the center crust remaining doughy and undercooked. Consequently, there is a need to provide a device that allows for the proper cooking of a concentrically layered pie. The present invention meets these needs utilizing vents arranged onto the inner heating channel for increasing the heat flow and therefore helping to bake the inner pie.